


Taking His Time

by On_Every_Spectrum



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (Slight) Objectification, Aftercare, BDSM, Biting, Blink and you'll miss it, Bondage, Cuddles, D/s, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gay, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Character, Gay Kink, Gay Steve Rogers, Intimacy, Kink, Kinky Author, Light Pain Play, M/M, Marking, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Bondage, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, Power Exchange, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Realistic Kink, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Bucky Barnes, Subspace, gay author, loving bdsm, loving kink, pre-World War II steve Rogers, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_Every_Spectrum/pseuds/On_Every_Spectrum
Summary: "Steve loved rope. Loved the process of it. The time it took to unwind and check. The care and attention that the knots required. Loved how intricate they could be. How Bucky looked with his hands wrapped in criss-crossing layers of rope."





	Taking His Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a more realistic depiction of kink. I'm hella kinky myself and have done everything Steve does here countless times before. It's all based on real life. That being said, it's not a how-to guide. If you're interested in kink of any kind, do your research first. Kink can be a lot of fun, but only if you know how to do it safely.

Steve uncoiled the rope carefully, letting it fall against Bucky's bare skin as he checked it for snags or damage.

Bucky breathed in all at once, obviously forcing himself to stay still. To stay where Steve put him.

Steve took his time. His weight on top of Bucky was light, barely holding him down. But, he knew the other man wouldn't move. Bucky always tried so hard to be good for him.

His perfect boy. Subspace settled him. Settled his mind. Left him focused on how he felt and doing what he was told and being good for Steve. Nothing else.

"You want my rope, babe?" Steve asked, Brooklyn accent clear. "Want to be tied down for me? Held in place?"

Bucky squirmed, shifting beneath him. Only slightly. "Stay still for me." Steve reminded, grabbing his hair firmly and holding him still.

"Toys don't move without permission. They stay just where they're put." With that Bucky jerked, but Steve didn't hold it against him. He wasn't allowed to move on his own. That didn't mean Steve couldn't force him to move.

Bucky didn't have control over his body jerking any more than he controlled his strained breathing or the noises he made. Steve had control over all of that.

"I asked you a question, boy." Steve observed lazily. He was in no rush. Happy to go at his own relaxed pace. To make Bucky wait for it.

"I want it." The other man panted. "Yes. Rope." He was already so far gone. It was easy to bring him down. He was always such an eager little toy.

"Then, maybe you should ask for it nicely." Steve suggested, gathering the rope and folding it neatly in half. It was still in perfect condition. Soft with use, yet smooth and sturdy.

"Please. Please." Bucky begged. "Don't you want to see me tied up for you? Think how pretty I'd look." The words fell out all at once. Hurried and desperate.

"Hmm." Steve considered, drawing things out. "You look pretty like this too though." He remarked, taking the time to trail his eyes up and down Bucky's body.

"My beautiful boy. Holding yourself in place for me. Staying still. Exposed and vulnerable. Spread out for me to enjoy."

Bucky jerked more. Always a sucker for dirty talk. "You're gorgeous, babe." Steve said, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his boy's lips.

Bucky simply whined. "Yes. Please. Yes." His words weren't coherent. Just an expression of want.

Steve stayed leaned forward, left a trail of soft kisses against Bucky's jaw and neck, down his bare chest. Just teasing. Light and sweet and sure to leave Bucky desperate for more.

When he straightened again, he took Bucky's hand with him. Looping his fingers tightly about his wrist. Not caring that they couldn't quite wrap all the way around. He pulled Bucky's arm in close to him.

Steve kissed each finger once, before resting the rope across his palm. A loop over his thumb, then wraps across his hands and wrist. Snug and comfortable, never too tight.

He rotated Bucky's hand, checking the tension. Two fingers slid easily into the space between the rope and Bucky's wrist. He finished the knot, then gently pressed Bucky's fingers into a fist around it.

"Tug." He told his boy, holding the length of rope firm in one of his hands. Bucky pulled.

"How does that feel?" He asked, gentle and kind. "Good." Bucky slurred. "Feels good." He repeated. "It doesn't squeeze your wrist or hand?" Steve confirmed. "No, sir."

Steve kissed Buck's fingers once more before moving his arm back into place and tying it to the bed post, only a short length of rope between the two knots. "Pull again." He ordered.

The tie felt good, so Steve continued with Bucky's other arm. The process repeating itself. Bucky stayed hazy. Complying with orders. Mentioning when one loop of rope felt a bit too tight. But, otherwise, floating. Letting Steve do what he liked with him.

Steve knew he was desperate. Bucky always was. But, he loved making him wait. Loved how sensitive it made him.

And, he loved rope. Loved the process of it. The time it took to unwind and check. The care and attention that the knots required. Loved how intricate they could be. How Buck looked with his hands wrapped in criss-crossing layers of rope.

Once Bucky's arms were secure, he checked the time. Steve still had the timepiece his ma had worn on her nurse's uniform once. He was glad she didn't know how he used it now. Not, that was ashamed. Never of this. There are just some things that you don't share with family.

It was 7:40. He made note of that. Then dove down suddenly. Surprising Bucky with a hard bite right on the edge of his shoulder. "Yes. Please." Bucky murmured. Steve held on, jaw clenched tightly. When he finally pulled away, he left a bright red mark behind. Slick with his spit.

He chased it with several smaller nibbles. Ran his fingers through Bucky's hair, right at the scalp. Gathered a fistful of it and pulled tightly, forcing his head to the side. Bucky gasped, making beautiful noises for him.

Steve pressed kisses and bites into the crook of his neck. Carefully took Buck's earlobe between his teeth and tugged, pulling more firmly on his hair as he did so. Released his ear and let his teeth fall against the sensitive skin right beneath it, then scraped all the way down his neck and across his shoulder and arm.

Bucky whined. Gasped. Jerked beneath him. He was out of breath. Begging for more.

"You like that, babe? Like it when I hurt you?" Steve punctuated the question with another long lingering bite. And, Buck couldn't answer. Tried to and ended up moaning instead. When Steve finally released him, he gasped. "Please. Yes. Yes." The words fell quickly from his lips.

"So perfect for me. So sensitive and sweet. And, always so beautiful." Steve praised, continuing as he had been. Yanking Bucky's head in the other direction, to focus attention on that side of his neck.

He checked the time. 7:50. Began slowing. Giving gentler kisses. Firm yet soft. Little nibbles and scrapes. Let his fingers trace lightly through Bucky's hair.

"You're so good for me, babe. My perfect boy." He murmured. Continuing to press kisses into his skin.

Eventually, he kneeled back up. Leaned against Bucky's long body to untie his arms. Caught the ends of the rope in a fist and held them loosely. "That's it, babe. Stretch some now."

He waited patiently, settled comfortably on Bucky's hips, while his boy did as he was told. "How do your shoulders feel?" He asked, watching Buck stretch.

"Good. Only a bit sore." Bucky mumbled, still hazy. "Good. That's good." Steve replied with a soft smile. He waited until Buck had finished stretching and let his arms still above his chest, seemingly uncertain where to put them.

Steve caught them by the wrists again, fingers squeezing over the coils of rope. "Here." He said simply, guiding each arm towards him. Letting Bucky's hands rest on his thighs.

He took a moment to simply enjoy him like this. Still stretched out and on display. Beautiful in bare skin, rope trailing across his chest. His fingers soft and warm against Steve's skin. "You're gorgeous, babe." He spoke honestly, before picking up one of Bucky's arms, beginning to undo the rope.

He didn't bother to recoil it yet. Just set the length aside and focused on Buck's wrists. There were some faint marks pressed into it but nothing more. They'd fade within the hour, but for now they were beautiful.

Steve set the hand back down against his thigh. Then, undid the other one. Carefully checking it over as well. Everything looked fine.

He moved off of Buck carefully, pulling one leg over his broad chest. Keeping a hand on Bucky's arm, so the other man knew where he was.

"Sit up for me, babe." He prodded, helping as much as he could. Once Buck was up, he leaned him forward a bit. Propped a pillow against the headboard and manuevered himself into the space.

"Scooch back a bit. There you go. That's my good boy." He directed as Bucky moved himself back and settled against Steve's small chest. Steve could barely see over Buck's shoulder, but that's didn't matter. He didn't need anything else. Just needed to take care of his boy.

"You were so good for me." He praised. "Such a perfect toy."

He reached his hands up and rubbed Bucky's shoulders. He couldn't press that hard. Knew it didn't actually do much. But, it still made the other man feel good. Let him know that Steve would always take care of him. That's all that mattered.

After a bit, when Buck was able to hold himself up a better, Steve leaned to the side and grabbed the glass of water off the nightstand. "Here. Drink some of this." He encouraged, holding the glass to Bucky's lips.

He waited until his boy was done. Taking breaks when he needed. Proud of him for draining half of the glass. Then, took a couple of gulps himself before putting it back on the stand.

"How are you feelin', babe?" He asked. Already noting that was Buck more alert than he had been. "Good. I'm good." Bucky replied, the words lazy and slow.

"Less hazy. I'm more here." He continued, knowing what Steve was asking. He turned about a bit, facing in Steve's direction now.

Steve reached up and slid off the blindfold. Buck blinked a couple of times, eyes adjusting to the weak light in their apartment.

"You're gorgeous." He murmured, looking at Steve. So handsome." The word came out slightly slurred. He was so sweet like this. Eyes wide and loving.

"You're gorgeous yourself, babe." Steve replied with a soft smile. Resting a hand against Bucky's cheek. "My handsome boy."

"That's right." Bucky agreed. "All yours." He snuggled in closer to Steve, half lying down now. "You had fun?" He looked up, eyes questioning.

"I had so much fun, babe." Steve reassured. "You were so good for me. Did just what you were told. Stayed where I put you. My perfect boy."

Bucky nodded and let his eyes slip closed. "Fun. I had fun. Like bein' played with." His breath was hot against Steve's chest. Steve rested a hand on his head and carded his fingers through Bucky's soft hair.

"I'm glad you had fun, babe." He spoke quietly, perfectly content with his boy resting snug against his chest. "You're so important to me. I always want you to feel good. You're mine. It's my job to take care of you."

"Mhmm." Buck hummed. "I'm yours. You take care of me." He was still out of it, but seemed more sleepy than hazy now. He always had to be up too early for his job on the docks. "You're good to me." He said, sweet as ever.

"And, you're good for me, babe." Steve said with a smile. Planting a kiss on the top of Buck's head. "Here. Drink some more water." He prompted, grabbing the glass again while Bucky pushed himself more upright. This time, Buck held it himself. Draining all the water that was left.

"Need more?" Steve asked, taking the empty glass back. "Nah. That's good. Thanks, babe." Bucky replied, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Still sitting up.

"Might eat something." He remarked. Obviously in better control of his faculties. "How about a cookie?" Steve asked, already reaching for one of the chocolate ones Buck's mom made them last weekend. He'd set them there before taking Bucky to bed.

"Please." Buck spoke with a grin. He always wanted something sweet after going down like that. He took the cookie eagerly and devoured it in just a couple bites.

"That's good. Don't need much." He waved away the rest before Steve could even properly offer them. "I'm pretty much normal now, just tuckered out."

"I can tell." Steve returned, looking his boy up and down. "Go brush your teeth. I'll clean up in here." He directed. And, Buck hopped up right away. "Yes, sir." He replied, tone light and teasing. "That's my boy." Steve returned, equally lighthearted.

He stayed put and watched Buck throw on a shirt and trousers and head for the wash room. Then, turned to focus on straightening everything up.

He gave his attention to the rope first. Carefully running his hands over it, ensuring it was still in perfect shape. It was. So, he undid the few twists and tangles. Coiling it up and setting it back in its cotton sack before putting it away.

Then, he dealt with the other detritus of their evening. The leftover cookies. The empty water glass. Cleared everything away. And, put the sheets and blankets back on their bed. Not really bothering to make it properly, because they'd just rumple it all again in a few minutes.

By the time he finished, Bucky was back. Changed into pajamas and leaning against a dresser, watching him. Steve looked over to him.

"How are you feeling, babe?" He asked, letting his eyes drag across the other man's body. Reassuring himself that he was still in good shape. That he was fine.

"I'm great." Bucky replied with a cocky grin. "Ya see, this fella I'm sweet on tied me up. Gave me some nice marks." He twisted to show them off, shirtless now, so it was easy for Steve to see. Some of those spots would definitely bruise. They were already starting to.

Steve chuckled. "Sounds like a swell night." He teased, grabbing Bucky by the arm and pulling him in close. Buck let himself be pulled, not even putting up token resistance. So, Steve managed to get him into his arms.

"I love you so much, babe." He spoke honestly, looking up at Bucky and letting the truth of the words fill his tone.

"Love you too, Stevie." Bucky grinned, but his words were earnest. He leaned down slightly, making it clear what he wanted. And, Steve obliged tilted his head up and caught Bucky in a long loving kiss.

"We're so lucky." He observed. Lucky that they fit together so well. That they met one another. That they were able to share this. "That we are." Buck agreed.

And, he pressed a kiss to Steve's lips himself, gentle and sweet, before climbing into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious, here's a tutorial for the kind of tie Steve used here. It's one of my personal favorites as well. Remember, though, if you're interested in trying out bondage yourself, please please do more research first. Nerve damage and other risks are very real and serious.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DuJxA1FCbis&vl=en


End file.
